bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivana Balev
Ivana Chloe-Jane Balev is the daughter of Aleksander and Esther Balev. She appears in an extra of Esther's story and is mentioned in Micah Cullen's extra. More of her story is told in Diamond Legacies. Personality and Description Ivana looks the most like her father, where as her sisters are like their mother. Ivana has dark hair, brown eyes and contrasting features. Micah Cullen describes her as feisty and having a strong glow and personality. She isn't afraid of anything or anyone and she challenges all she thinks deserved it and gets away with it every time. She owns any room shes in and is alluringly beautiful. Residence and Nationality Nationality : '''Italian/Bulgarian '''Place of Birth : '''USA '''Accent : '''American (British inflections) '''Mother Language : Bulgarian '''Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''Italian, Bulgarian '''Other Languages : '''Latin '''Current Residence : '''Chicago, USA '''Past Residence : '''N/A Name Ivana was born on Chloe Cullen 's birthday and since she is a best friend of Ivana's mother, Esther it is clear her middle name was given because of Chloe. Jane was also a friend of Esthers, and the ex-wife of Ivana's father, Aleksander . Despite the fact Jane knew of Esther and Aleksander she remained friends with them and raised Esther's daughters as her own whilst she was alive. Chloe and Jane are perhaps the most important women Esther has had in her life next to Grace. Ivana is the only one of her siblings with a middle name. It is not tradition for Aleksander's culture to give middle names, Ivana was given middle names to honour her parents friends and to signify her culture being mixed, not just the same as her fathers. Ivana is Italian, Bulgarian and American. Ivana is pronounced 'ee vah na'. Abilities She has the ability of atomic and cellular manipulation. This is possibly the most powerful ability in the vampire world currently. Her ability is to manipulate atoms. She can take something solid and turn it into a liquid. She can change the very atomic nature of anything she wishes, including people. She can create and destroy molecules including living creatures. In a human she could cure illnesses/cancer by simply altering cells, she could also create cancer/illnesses in a perfectly healthy person. She can affect anything and change anything she wants. In Diamond Legacies, she's seen healing people of disease and illness and even restructuring her daughter's organs and body after she was born. She essentially has a form of telekinesis as she can move anything she wishes by destroying it into atoms and reassembling it somewhere else. Esther (story) ']] Ivana is shown in an extra in the story of Esther. The story is in her POV and shows her training with her siblings. The chapter also introduces Cain for the first time although it is mentioned that he will appear in Forever Legends. This story shows that the word of Ivana is spreading and as people find out about her they are coming to visit her. This chapter shows how worried her parents are that shes so powerful people are going to want her. We also see how protective Aleksander is of Ivana and his daughters. She is later shown again in the chapter for Aleksander, it shows her mothers thought process of when Ivana was a baby and how worried she was about her abilities. She is in a later chapter, based after Diamond Legacies, it shows Ivana's daughters struggling to come to terms with their abilities. Ivana is shown as fiercely protective of her children. She and Mia Cullen heavily conflict and the pair dont see eye to eye. Esther explains this is due to them both having a conflicting 'God Complex' (they have been told constantly how powerful they are and that no one would be able to beat them.) A Lot To Learn Ivana is mentioned heavily in this extra. It says how close she becomes to Micah Cullen after shes fully grown. The pair go to university and have a strong friendship. It mentions how their parents want them together and yet they've never felt the need to discuss it. They are living their lives as the 'odd ones out' simply because their abilities make them that way and the time of the world that they were born. Ivana has shown to grow confidence since we saw her in Esther, proving that she has just as much fire as her mother and isn't afraid to stand up to anyone. Diamond Legacies This story continues to reveal Micah and Ivana's life together and the workings of their relationship and jobs at the Volturi and hospital. Relationships Esther (mother) She is very close to her mother. Esther affectionately calls Ivana 'Ivana-Chloe-Jane'. In a chapter of Esther, it shows how captivated she was with Ivana as a baby and loved her instantly from the start. Aleksander (father) Ivana is the first of her direct siblings to have been brought up by Aleksander as her father, her older sisters Lidiya and Anelie grew up without their father, since he died when they were very young. In Esther Aleksander is shown as extremely attentive and loving. He cares for Ivana as a baby even more so than her mother. He loves his daughter very much and later shows to be extremely protective of her in the Ivana chapter of Esther. Anelie and Lidiya (sisters) They are her only siblings she has met since Katerina, Izabela and Anton died long before she was born. Ivana loves her sisters very much and looks up to them. Anelie and Lidiya help train their little sister with her ability. Eddie and Chloe (uncle and aunt) In the a chapter of Esther, Eddie and Chloe are shown to be smitten with Ivana as a baby, adoring her and spending three months of her early life in Chicago with her parents. Ivana grows up close to her uncle and aunt and has a close relationship with both. Micah Cullen (best friend/partner/soul mate) The pair are very alike and spent a lot of time together after Ivana became fully grown. She follows him to university and they both return to work in the Volturi. They are inseparable and spend most of their spare time in each others company. The pair become romantic in Diamond Legacies and conceive twin girls. In the last chapter Micah explains the pair are close and work together to raise their daughters and are basically a married couple without the piece of paper. Harvey Leon (fling/affair) Harvey was a doctor at the hospital Ivana worked at. They showed to have a good friends with benefits relationship even though he was married. She regretted that he had another life outside her and the hospital but enjoyed their friendship anyway. The pair left on uncertain terms as Harvey was quick to replace her when they broke up. Trivia *BNC dreamt about Ivana training with Lidiya and Anelie, she deemed her too powerful to introduce in Forever Legends so she made her a theoretical canon character. *Ivana has her own extra story in Esther. *Ivana is bisexual. Appearances Category:BNC Category:Generation 4 Category:Luna Bambini Category:Complete Category:Wrights Category:Balevs Category:Volturi Guard Category:Generation 2